Untitled
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Merampas sesuatu dari orang lain adalah tindakan menyerupai iblis... Sejak kita dilahirkan, kita terus merampas sesuatu dari orang lain... kehidupan adalah suatu rangkaian tindakan dosa... Kehidupan itu sendiri merupakan kejahatan... Aku sendiri sadar bahwa aku juga seorang iblis... / HaeHyuk / RnR? Thank You... #Park EunRa JewELFishy


**UNTITLED**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T-M**

**Disclaimer :**

**"****All Characters Belong to God, and Their Family, But this Story's MINE!"**

**Warn : Yaoi/Abal/Typho(s)/Chara-Death/EYD Fail/DLL**

**NO FLAME and BASHING! Didn't Like it? PLEASE to CLOSED or CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Little Note : bayangkan saja sosok HaeHyuk (****_lebih tepatnya... gaya rambutnya_****) dalam Growing Pains**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_...Merampas sesuatu dari orang lain adalah tindakan menyerupai iblis..._

_..Sejak kita dilahirkan, kita terus merampas sesuatu dari orang lain.._

_.kehidupan adalah suatu rangkaian tindakan dosa._

_..Kehidupan itu sendiri merupakan kejahatan.._

_...Aku sendiri sadar bahwa aku juga seorang __**iblis**__..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Divisi pertama sudah di jatuhkan...! sekarang dia akan menye—UUAARRGGHH!",_

"Penyelidik Kim..? Ya! Penyelidik Kim!", seorang pria mengerang frustasi saat ia tidak mendapatkan tanda dari salah satu rekannya. "... tch!", ia berdecih kemudian ia mengambil walkie talkie lainnya. "pasukan divisi empat! Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya-nya.

_"__sedikit sulit, karena anggota kelompok Dokkalfar terus berdatangan...!",_

"tch! Terus lawan mereka! Karena 'dia' telah menjatuhkan Divisi Pertama...!", ucapnya datar namun tersirat amarah yang memuncak.

_"__baik!",_

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati sosok seorang pria berpakaian jas putih panjang mendekati dirinya. "bagaimana?', tanya pria itu. "Divisi pertama sudah di jatuhkan... kemungkinan '_dia_' akan menjatuhkan divisi berikutnya sebelum tiba disini...", jawab pria satunya yang memijit pelan kepalanya.

"hmm... kalau begitu, kau panggil penyelidik Vincent atau penyelidik Lau untuk menghadapi 'orang itu'... keselamatan penduduk adalah prioritas utama kita...", ucap pria berjas putih itu tenang sambil melihat layar LCD yang menampilkan rekaman keadaan di kota.

"... tapi, bukankah, penyelidik Vincent dan penyelidik Lau sedang—",

"bilang saja ini perintah dariku...", pria berjas putih itu memotong ucapan pria yang satunya. "baiklah...", Pria berjas putih itu melangkah keluar meninggalkan rekannya yang sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang dimaksud. Ia turun dari Van guna melihat keadaan pasukan miliknya yang bersiaga di depannya saat ini.

"langit... begitu gelap...", gumamnya pelan sambil mendongak melihat keadaan langit malam yang suram atas peristiwa yang berlangsung saat ini.

.

.

Seorang pria serba hitam melangkah dengan tenang melewati kumpulan mayat manusia yang berserakan di atas aspal jalan raya. Aroma darah yang tercampur mesiu tersebar karena hembusan angin malam tersebut. Di balik topeng yang menutupi bagian matanya tersebut tersirat datar... dan kosong.

Ia terhenti sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kepala menatap langit malam yang hitam pekat... tak ada rembulan maupun taburan bintang yang biasanya menghiasi malam. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya... dan sebuah kenangan berputar dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

_KRIING_

_"__selamat datang~!", sapa seorang pelayan saat ia melihat pelanggan mulai memasuki cafe tempat ia bekerja. Suasana cafe yang tenang dan hangat membuat para pelanggan merasa nyaman sambil menikmati menu yang mereka pesan._

_Di salah satu tempat, ada seorang pria bersurai hitam menatap keluar jendela melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Ia meneguk kopi pesanannya hingga habis._

_"__apa tuan ingin memesan yang lainnya?", tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri dirinya yang tidak menoleh sama sekali. "...", pria itu mendorong cangkir tersebut memberi tanda ia ingin memesan kopi lagi._

_"__anda selalu duduk ditempat yang sama, dan memesan kopi yang sama...", celetuk pelayan bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu membuat pria itu menoleh padanya. "tanpa gula, bukan?", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut membuat pria itu tertegun sesaat._

_"__baiklah, satu kopi untuk anda...", pelayan itu mengambil cangkir kosong tersebut dan meninggalkan pria yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan._

.

.

_"__Donghae-ya... kau kesulitan membaca tulisan Hangeul?",_

_"__...",_

_Satu minggu kemudian, hubungan mereka berdua mulai dekat dan saat ini mereka berada di taman sambil menatap sekelompok angsa yang berenang di danau. Pria itu meliriknya sebentar... lalu kembali menatap danau enggan untuk menjawab._

_"__yosh...! kalau begitu, aku bisa mengajarimu...", ucap pemuda manis itu sambil berdiri kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Donghae. "... aku...",_

_"__Kajja!", pria itu menatap wajah pemuda dan tangannya itu bergantian... kemudian ia membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan mereka melangkah meninggalkan taman sambil bergandengan tangan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ia membuka kedua matanya... lalu menatap sekelompok orang berseragam dan bersenjata. "...", ia kembali melangkah dan sekelompok orang itu langsung waspada dan bersiap melepas tembakan mereka.

TAP

TAP

TAP

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Pria bertopeng itu yang awalnya melangkah pelan kini menjadi berlari sambil mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' yang menyerupai ekor dari pinggang belakangnya... dan menyerang mereka yang melepas tembakan mereka.

DORR

DOR

"AAARRGGHH!",

Jeritan kesakitan terus terdengar saat pria bertopeng itu menebas mereka dengan ekor berwarna merah gelap miliknya yang sangat tajam. Ia berlari untuk menghindari tembakan dan terkadang ia melindungi diri dengan empat ekor miliknya. "terus serang dia!",

Cipratan darah atau anggota tubuh lainnya mulai berserakan di atas aspal yang sudah menjadi lautan darah pada malam hari, yang dipenuhi dengan suara teriakan... dan suara tembakan.

.

.

CKIIIT

Suara decitan ban mobil terdengar oleh seorang pria berjas putih yang masih berdiri sambil menunggu laporan dari bawahannya. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di sebelah mobil van putih... dan pintu mobil terbuka memunculkan dua orang pemuda dengan ekspresi datar sambil membawa koper putih.

"... padahal kami ada tugas juga di Mokpo, tapi kau memanggil kami hanya untuk memberantas Burung Hantu itu...", celetuk seorang pemuda bersurai hitam mendekati pria berjas putih tersebut yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"memangnya, bawahanmu disini tidak bisa mengalahkannya... tuan Yunho?", celetuk yang satunya menatap malas pria yang di panggil Yunho tersebut. "tidak usah mengeluh... sebenarnya tugas kalian di Mokpo sudah selesai empat jam yang lalu... dan kalian lebih memilih bersantai disana daripada langsung kemari...", dengus Yunho.

"aahh~! Ketahuan ya..", pemuda bersurai cokelat cerah itu terkekeh pelan sedangkan yang satunya hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. "ya sudah, beritahu kami harus berada di mana?", sahut pemuda datar itu.

.

.

Pria bertopeng itu kembali menatap datar semuanya... iris merahnya menatap darah ataupun organ tubuh dari musuh yang ia lawan berserakan tak karuan. Ia menghela nafasnya... kemudian melangkah kembali... sambil mengingat kenangan demi kenangan yang sempat menghilang dari ingatannya.

.

.

.

.

_BRUGH_

_Ia menatap datar sosok pria yang sudah tak bernyawa di bawahnya. Tugas yang di berikan oleh seseorang yang merekrut-nya sebagai anggota organisasinya entah kenapa membuat-nya terasa bergairah. Darah segar masih menetes pada ekor merah gelap miliknya._

_Lalu ia langsung menoleh ke belakang saat ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya._

_DEGH_

_Rasanya, detak jantung-nya berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat sosok yang sudah membuka hatinya tersebut... menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, ia menggigit bibirnya takut karena identitasnya sebagai makhluk pemangsa manusia sudah terbongkar... oleh orang yang ia cintai._

_Dan ia juga takut jika pemuda itu akan membenci dirinya..._

_"__...", kepalan kedua tangannya menguat... keputusannya sudah bulat, untuk... Membunuh pemuda tersebut._

_Saat ia berbalik untuk menyerangnya..._

_Pemuda tersebut sudah memeluk dirinya... sambil berlinang air mata._

_"__selalu sendirian sejak lama... itu pasti sulit sekali, bukan?", gumam pemuda itu di sela isakan lirihnya. Pria itu tertegun... namun tak lama kemudian, ia membalas pelukan pemuda tersebut dan perlahan empat ekor miliknya menghilang. Dan saat itu juga, ia sadar..._

_Bahwa pemuda manis itu... sudah menerima dirinya apa adanya..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat empat orang yang berdiri sepuluh meter dari tempat ia pijaki. "uukhh! Bau amis dimana-mana...", dengus seorang gadis bersurai pirang berikat _ponytail_. "jadi itu yaahh~! Sosok Burung hantu dengan tingkat SSS-Rate~?", celetuk seorang gadis **_–atau mungkin pria—_** lainnya sambil menyeringai aneh.

"haaahh~! Jadi kita harus satu kelompok dengan mereka berdua...", gumam seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat cerah yang kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. Sedangkan yang satunya hanya diam tetap terfokus dengan sosok pria bertopeng tersebut.

"YOOSSHHAA~! LANGSUNG HABISI DIAA~!",

"tu-tunggu dulu, Amber~!", seru gadis pirang tersebut yang kemudian menghela nafasnya melihat rekan satu timnya yang di panggil Amber tersebut langsung bertindak tanpa mengikuti perintah.

"senior Vincent, senior Lau... kita langsung juga...", ucap gadis itu pada dua pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. "... baiklah, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya...", pemuda bernama Vincent tersebut menekan tombol yang berada pada pegangan koper miliknya... koper tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah pedang katana panjang.

"jika Vincent Hyung pergi, maka aku juga akan pergi...", sahut pemuda yang di panggil Lau atau bernama lengkap Henry Lau tersebut. Ia menekan tombol dan koper miliknya berubah menjadi sebuah pedang besar berwarna hijau.

Tebas, menghindar, menangkis, menendang... mereka terus bertarung untuk menjadi sang pemenang. Suara senjata beradu memecah kesunyian malam dan suasana serius dan tegang mengelilingi mereka yang terus melakukan serangan demi serangan satu sama lain.

Pria bertopeng itu melompat ke belakang membuat jarak tujuh meter dari mereka. Tak ada yang membuka suara di sekeliling mereka... kemudian Vincent berlari dan segera menebas tubuh pria bertopeng tersebut dengan Katananya.

TRAAKK

"tch!", ia berdecih saat empat ekor pria tersebut melindungi dirinya... dan kembali ia melompat lebih jauh dari mereka. "kenapa...? ayo bertarung..!", celetuk Vincent datar. "...", pria bertopeng tersebut diam tak membalas... ada alasan kenapa ia membuat jarak dari mereka...

Karena sebuah aroma yang sangat ia kenali tercium olehnya.

"Ya! Ayo kemari...! apa kau penakut eoh?", kembali lagi Vincent berceletuk namun dengan rasa jengkel. "kalau kau tidak maju... lebih baik aku saja!", secepat kilat pemuda bersurai hitam itu berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya yang berhasil kembali ditangkis oleh pria bertopeng tersebut.

Suara gesekan pedang dan senjata milik pria tersebut terus terdengar tanpa henti. "oooii~! Vincent Hyung~! Jangan bersenang-senang sendiri begitu~!", seru Amber sedikit jengkel dengan sosok seniornya yang terkenal dingin tersebut. "Ya! Kau itu perempuan! Seharusnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa atau Sunbae... dasar bodoh!", ucap Henry sambil menjitaki gadis tomboy tersebut hingga mengadah kesakitan.

Yang di sebut namanya tidak peduli... ia terus melawan pria bertopeng itu...

"tidak akan kumaafkan...", pria bertopeng tersebut mengernyit. "tidak akan kumaafkan...", ulang Vincent dengan amarah yang mulai mengubun. "tidak akan kumaafkan... kau... yang telah membunuh Hyukkie-ku...!",

Pria itu membulatkan kedua matanya di balik topeng yang ia kenakan. _'Hyukkie? Mungkinkah... dia...'_, pikirnya dan kembali lagi ia melompat kebelakang membuat jarak dengan Vincent. "kau...", pria itu membuka suara.

"siapanya Hyukkie...?", alis Vincent berkedut tak suka mendengar suara dari pria bertopeng tersebut. "aku... adalah kakaknya... dan kau... kau pembunuh-nya, bukan?", jawab Vincent datar penuh emosi.

"tidak... kau salah...", Vincent mengernyit.

"aku... tidak membunuhnya...",

.

.

.

.

_Suara langkah kaki dan deru nafas yang tak beraturan menggema di sebuah gang kecil dimana Donghae dan pemuda manis itu berlari menjauhi dari sesuatu. Pria tampan itu menggenggam erat tangan kekasih-nya seolah berkata untuk terus berlari._

_"__berhenti kau, Lee Dong Hae!", seru seseorang dari belakang mereka._

_Orang itu adalah... yang merekrut Donghae menjadi bagian dari organisasi miliknya. Orang itu merasa kalau pria itu telah berkhianat... karena jatuh cinta pada seseorang... terlebih lagi, itu adalah seorang manusia._

_Mereka keluar dari gang dan memasuki jalanan sepi. Pemuda manis itu yang tak memiliki tenaga sebesar Donghae, akhirnya melepas genggaman tangan pria tersebut. "Hyu-Hyukkie...",_

_ZRAASSHH_

_Kedua mata Donghae melebar saat ia melihat sosok Hyukkie... yang tertusuk pada bagian belakang dengan ekor milik orang tersebut "HYUKKIE..!", Donghae menahan tubuh Hyukkie lalu membalas tusukan dari orang tersebut dan melemparnya jauh._

_"__Hyukkie... bertahanlah!", ucap Donghae parau. Sedikit mengernyit, Hyukkie membuka kedua matanya yang mengabur... lalu ia menangkup wajah Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Do...nghae... te..ruslah... hi..dup...", gumam Hyukkie dan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang._

_"__Hyu-Hyukkie...? Hyukkie?!", pria itu mengguncang-guncang raga tanpa jiwa sang kekasih. Air mata tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia langsung melompat jauh saat salah satu bawahan dari orang itu menyerangnnya dan kembali lagi ia berlari menjauhi mereka..._

_Dan meninggalkan jasad sang kekasih yang terbaring disana._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ayunan sabit milik gadis tomboy itu membuyarkan lamunan pria bertopeng tersebut. Lagi, ia membuat jarak pada mereka dan melakukan serangan jarak jauh dengan memanjangkan ekor miliknya. "berhati-hatilah...", celetuk Henry mengingatkan mereka berempat yang terus menghindari serangan jauh dari pria bertopeng tersebut.

"_Ghoul_ _burung hantu_ yang terakhir~! Menyerah dan biarkan aku membunuhmu~!", gumam Amber tetap dengan seringaian aneh terlukis di wajahnya. "...", Krystal maupun Vincent meng-rolling eyes mereka saat tak sengaja mendengar gumaman gadis tomboy tersebut.

"...", pria yang disebut _Ghoul _memicingkan matanya saat ia tidak melihat sosok pemuda bernama Henry itu. "..!", langsung ia menghindar saat ayunan pedang besar itu hampir saja memenggal kepalanya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung berlari menjauhi mereka yang mengejar dirinya.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"tunggu~! Jangan lari mangsaku~!", seru Amber sambil mengayunkan sabitnya asal tanpa arah membuat pepohonan yang mereka lalui tumbang begitu saja. "Ya! Amber-ya! Bisakah kau berhenti mengayunkan senjatamu itu?!", dengus Krystal sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya diam sambil berfokus pada sosok Ghoul yang berusaha menghindar dari mereka berempat.

_Ghoul _itu terhenti di lapangan rumput yang luas... yang letaknya berada jauh didalam hutan kota. Gesekan rerumputan terdengar oleh dirinya dan mendapati mereka berempat yang kembali siap untuk menyerang dirinya.

_'__memang tidak ada cara lain selain... menghabisi mereka...',_ pikir pria itu dan langsung ia menyerang mereka. Kembali lagi terdengar suara pedang beradu dan deru nafas yang tak beraturan memecahkan keheningan malam.

Sementara itu, Vincent tidak ikut bertarung... pikirannya sedang sibuk akan ucapan _Ghoul_ itu sebelumnya.

_'__aku... tidak membunuhnya..',_

"tch! Sudah jelas ia berbohong..!", desis Vincent namun walau begitu... ia sangat ragu dengan pikirannya. Apa pria itu berbohong? Tapi... kenapa pancaran mata dibalik topengnya tersebut begitu... kosong dan penuh penyesalan yang terbalut dengan rasa... cinta?

_'__cinta? tch! Aku berpikir konyol lagi... tak mungkin pemangsa jatuh cinta dengan mangsa-nya...', _pikirnya sedikit frustasi kemudian ia menggeleng kepalanya dan segera bergabung dengan ketiga rekan-nya yang masih terus menyerang pria tersebut.

"ekor miliknya itu terus melindunginya... kita tidak akan bisa mengenai-nya...", celetuk Krystal. "... kalau begitu, kita harus membuatnya tidak terfokus...", sahut Henry yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari ketiga rekannya tersebut.

Bagaimana caranya...?, mungkin itulah pertanyaan dari mereka bertiga melalui tatapan tersebut.

Beralih ke pria bertopeng itu...

Ia mengatur nafasnya saat mereka terlihat merencanakan sesuatu... sebenarnya, bisa saja ia langsung kabur menjauhi dari mereka... hanya saja, ingatan demi ingatan terus merasuki kepalanya hingga membuat-nya meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

_Kala itu, Sang Surya bersembunyi di balik gumpalan kapas putih dengan malu-malu. Angin lembut berhembus disertai suara kicauan burung yang samar. Bunga-bunga yang ditanam sedemikian rupa terlihat bergerak-gerak seolah menari saat hembusan angin menyapa mereka._

_Di atas danau, tiga-empat angsa terlihat bersantai sambil menikmati sejuknya air danau yang membasahi kaki mereka yang berselaput. Beberapa bunga teratai tumbuh dengan baik menghiasi danau yang jernih._

_Di salah satu bangku yang berada di taman, ada sepasang kekasih yang menikmati waktu mereka berdua dengan tenang. Yang satu menyamankan diri untuk bersandar pada pundak seseorang, dan satunya lagi merangkul pundak satunya dengan sayang._

_"__Ne... Donghae-ah...", panggil seorang pemuda pada pria yang menjadi sandarannya._

_"__ada apa?", tanya pria itu._

_"__menurutmu... apa manusia dan Ghoul itu... bisa hidup berdampingan?",_

_"__...",_

.

.

.

SYUUNG

BRUUAGGH

"..!", ia langsung melompat jauh saat gadis tomboy itu mengayunkan sabit-nya hingga membuat tempat yang ia pijaki sebelumnya langsung hancur. "dia melompat~!", sahut Amber. Gadis pirang tersebut mulai mengayunkan cambuk berwarna ungu miliknya dan benda tersebut melilit tubuh pria tersebut.

"sekarang... Senior!", seru Krystal dan Henry berlari untuk menyerang dirinya. "...", pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya memusatkan kekuatannya ke seluruh tubuhnya dan...

SRAAATT

Tali tersebut berhasil terlepas dan kembali ia menghindari serangan dari pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut. "...?", ia mengernyit saat melihat dua gadis tersebut yang... menyeringai?

_'__jangan-jangan...'_, saat hendak ingin menoleh kebelakang...

ZRAASSHH

Vincent menusuk pinggangnya hingga menembus keluar dari perut-nya...

Waktu terasa sangat lambat bagi pria itu, disaat ia melihat darah merembes keluar dari luka tusukan pada perutnya. Pelaku tusukan itu segera mundur menjauhinya yang masih menatap darahnya. "... Uhuk..!", pria itu mulai batuk berdarah dan di saat yang bersamaan ekor miliknya menghilang perlahan.

"...", mereka berempat terus menatapnya was-was.

Kraak

Henry mengernyit saat ia mendengar retakan yang berasal dari topeng milik pria itu. Perlahan, retakan tersebut kian banyak dan...

Praangg

Hancur seketika... bersamaan dengan raut wajah Henry yang sangat kaget.

"Penyelidik Lau?", Vincent menautkan kedua alisnya saat menyadari raut wajah rekannya yang berubah. "Do-Donghae... Hyung...", gumam Henry lirih. Vincent bingung sesaat, lalu ia juga melihat objek yang membuat Henry kaget.

"di-dia...", di waktu itu juga... Vincent tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

"Yoosshhaaa~! Serangan terakhiiiirr~!", tanpa ba-bi-bu gadis tomboy itu langsung menerjang sosok yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ia mulai mengangkat sabitnya dan—

"tu-tunggu..! Ambe—"

ZRAAASSHH

Vincent melebarkan kedua matanya...

Begitu pula dengan Henry... yang sudah berlinang air mata.

.

.

.

.

_"__Ne, Donghae-ah... menurutmu... apa Manusia dan Ghoul... bisa hidup berdampingan?", tanya pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae._

_"__entahlah... kurasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil...", jawab Donghae._

_"__tapi, menurutku itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil...", pemuda manis itu menggenggam telapak tangan pria tampan itu dengan erat, kemudian mendongak sedikit menatap iris Onyx pria tersebut._

_"__...?", Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya._

_"__karena—",_

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin malam menerpa mereka yang larut ke dalam keheningan malam yang mereka ciptakan. Amber yang menyeringai entah karena apa, Krystal yang berwajah datar seperti biasanya, Vincent yang masih tak percaya dengan sosok yang ia lawan, dan Henry yang masih menangis dalam diam... menatap pria yang ia panggil Hyung tersebut sudah berada di ambang kematian.

Pria bersurai hitam malam itu bergeming sesaat, kemudian ia kembali batuk berdarah. Disaat gadis tomboy itu menebas bahu kanannya... sekelebat ingatan miliknya terekam kembali yang dimana ia dan pemuda manis itu bercakap-cakap di taman yang biasa mereka singgahi.

"Hyu-Hyukkie...", gumamnya lirih dan kembali angin malam berhembus menerpa dirinya.

_'__Donghae...',_

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar olehnya. Dengan tertatih, ia membalik 'kan tubuhnya dan melangkah tanpa arah sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Pandangannya mengabur namun ia tetap melangkah menjauhi mereka berempat yang sedikit heran tanpa mengurangi rasa waspada.

_'__Donghae...'_,

Iris merah darah-nya, kini berubah menjadi Iris Onyx malam-nya... ia bisa melihat seberkas cahaya di depannya dan muncul seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. Tubuh Donghae mulai ambruk, namun ia memaksakan kedua tangannya untuk menyeret tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka menghampiri sosok yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

_'__Donghae...',_

"Hyukkie...", pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya guna meraih sosok bercahaya yang berada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

_'—__kita adalah contohnya... manusia dan Ghoul, bisa hidup berdampingan... jika mereka saling memahami satu sama lain...",_

.

.

.

Hyukkie tersenyum, sambil membalas uluran tangan Donghae yang terluka. Perlahan, luka maupun darah mulai menghilang di wajah tampannya yang tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang ia cintai.

Dan kemudian...

Ia terbaring di atas rerumputan tetap dengan sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit mendung memenuhi langit dan bersiap menjatuhkan setetes demi setetes air hujan untuk membasahi bumi. Di sebuah makam, ada dua orang pemuda bersetelan jas hitam berdiri di depan sebuah makam seseorang sambil memanjatkan do'a. Salah satu pemuda tersebut menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian berbalik untuk kembali menuju mobil miliknya yang terpakir tak jauh dari makam yang ia singgahi.

"Henry-ya, aku duluan... dan jangan lama-lama...", celetuk pemuda itu sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan makam yang ia datangi sebelumnya dan seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat cerah **_–Henry—_**

"...", Henry tidak menyahut, ia berjongkok dan mengusap pelan batu nisan tersebut... kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"maaf, Hyung... aku tak tahu... jika kau adalah... _Ghoul_...", gumamnya lirih. "... memang wajar, jika Hyung sangat dingin... dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar... termasuk aku... yang notabene adalah... sahabatmu sedari kecil... aku memang sahabat yang payah...", tanpa sadar air mata membasahi kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"aahh, iya... aku menemukan... benda yang kurasa... Hyung membuatnya sendiri...", ia menatap sebuah benda yang berada dalam genggamannya. "kau membuatnya... karena seseorang yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae, bukan?", ia terus bermonolog membiarkan pipinya yang semakin basah karena air mata yang berhenti mengalir.

"... aku senang, akhirnya... Hyung mendapatkan seseorang yang telah membuka... hatimu yang terkunci...", lalu benda yang sedari tadi ia pegang, ia letak 'kan di antara bunga lily putih yang menghiasi makam tersebut.

"... semoga kau bahagia disana... Hyung...", gumamnya lalu ia berdiri dan di waktu yang bersamaan hujan turun membasahi tanah. Ia melangkah meninggalkan makam tersebut beserta benda yang merupakan sebuah liontin berukiran sebuah nama mereka...

.

.

.

**_'_****_Hae-Hyuk'_**

.

.

.

.

.

**EnD**

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo...**

**Mengenai FF diatas, aku ngasal membuatnya gegara habis nonton Anime Tokyo Ghoul S2 Ep. 08-10 ... kalo aneh plus gaje... aku benar-benar minta maaf...**

**Haahh... gak tau mau ketik apa... hanya saja... aku saaanggaaatt minta maaf...**

**Maaf karena aku nggak updated atau publish cerita lagi T_T**

**Di laptop, aku udh buat beberapa cerita tapi gak sempet ku publish karena masalah waktu... jadi mohon dimaklumi *Deep Bow***

**Jeongmal Mianhae... ****L**

**Udh gitu aja... So..**

**RnR? Kamsahamnida...**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy**


End file.
